User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Love Lockdown! Season 1 Episode 21: Don't Panic
'Main Plot: Aria' (Aria walks out of her English classroom) Aria: That finale was so easy, right? Jake: I thought it was kinda hard.... Damon: Really? Xandi: Jake, I think your the only one who thought it was hard. Jake: It was.... Aria: Umm, Damon, do you maybe wanna come with me today? Damon: Maybe, what are you doing? Jake: I have to go it's time for me to take my mids. (Jake leaves) Aria: i get to find out the sex of the babies. Xandi: No, I wanna go! Damon: I would but I have to buy some new cloths. For my trip to Paris and other things! Xandi: Aww, loser, ha-ha, but no I'll go with you Aria! Aria: Thanks, Xandi, I would ask the baby daddy but well he doesn't know and well he's a teacher. Damon: your gonna have to tell him. Aria: I know but not now. (Damon and Aria look at Mr. May) Aria: Maybe sometime next year. Or maybe once I have the babies. Damon: Or maybe now? Aria: No. (The three walk giggleing) 'Opening ' 'Subplot: Damon' (After school, Damon is waiting outside of Lakehurst for Lindsay) Damon: Lindsay! Lindsay: What are you doing here? Damon: I really wanna talk to you. Lindsay: Well I don't wanna talk to you. Damon: Come on, Lindsay! Just come to The Dot with me for five minutes and let me talk. Lindsay: No, thanks. Damon: Lindsay! Lindsay: Five minutes? Damon: Yes, that's all I need. (Lindsay rolls here eyes) Lindsay: Okay lets make this fast! (Damon smiles) 'Third Plot: Mariana ' (Mariana and Savannah are talking to each other in The Dot) Savannah: So your jelly of Harry and Xandi? Mariana: Yeah, I had him first and the Xandi came and took him from me! Savannah: So? Mariana: Tell me what I should do to get him back? Your the queen of being a bitch. Savannah: Oh! Fake a pregnacy! Mariana: Huh? Savannah: Hello, you tell him your prego with his baby and boom! You have him back. Mariana: You know you might be on to something.... Savannah: Great! (Mariana smiles) 'Main Plot: Aria' (Aria is in the Doctor's office) Doctor: Well your having a boy and a girl! Aria: Yay! Xandi: Oh we can name the boy, Donovan. Aria: Eww, Alexander. (The doctor clears his voice) Doctor: Honey, there's some bad news. Aria: Um, okay.... Doctor: You may have trouble with them. You might lose one but not the other.... Aria: What? Doctor: I'm not sure but you might, I just thought I should tell you. Aria: So your telling me I might lose one of my babies? (Xandi puts her arm around Aria) Doctor: Yes. Aria: You have to be joking. Doctor: i'm not, I'm sorry. Aria: No.... (''Aria starts to cry)'' 'Subplot: Damon' (Damon and Lindsay are talking) Damon: I'm sorry for kissing, Seann, I'm trying to move on with my life, become a better person and less dramatic. Lindsay: Okay. Damon: I need to know you and me are friends before I can. Lindsay: I don't know if I can. Damon: Lindsay! I'm so sorry! Lindsay: Damon, you hurt me. Damon: I know I did and I'm so sorry for that. Lindsay: You promise you'll never ever kiss my boyfriend again? Damon: Yes, Lindsay! I promise. Lindsay: Then were friends again. Damon: For real? Lindsay: Yes, I love you Damon. Damon: We need to get together like this again sometime soon! Lindsay: Yeah, we really do. (They hug) 'Third Plot: Mariana ' (The next day, Mariana walks up to Harry after there Math fanal Harry: What do you want? Mariana: I'm pregnant.... (Harry stops walking and looks shocked) Harry: What? Mariana: I'm pregnant with your baby. Harry: no you can't be! Mariana: I am, Harry ad it's your baby.... Harry: No, no, I can't worry about this right now! NO! I have to worry about finales! Not you being (whispers) ''prego. Mariana: I'm sorry, Harry. Harry: But you said it was okay I didn't use a condom. Mariana: I didn't think this would happen. ''(Harry looks at her) Harry: Um, I have to go. Mariana: Harry, we have to talk about this somtime! Harry: No we don't! (Mariana looks sad) 'Main Plot: Aria' (Aria walks into Lunch to meet Damon) Damon: Baby, I'm so sorry, Xandi, told me what happen. Aria: It's okay I'm trying not to worry about it, it will only be harder on my babies. Damon: Good for you, hun. Aria: Yeah. (Aria and Damon smile and Xandi and Harry walks up to them) Xandi: Do you care if Harry eats with us today? (Damon smile fades) Harry: Hey Damon I'm so sorry for what I said to you. Can you forgive me? I promise I'm not homopobic. Damon: Okay your forgiven. (Harry and Xandi sit with Damon and Aria) 'Subplot: Damon ' (Damon looks down at his feet, then at his friends) Damon: Guys, there's something I need to tell you. Aria: Yeah. Damon: I kinda got into a acting school. Aria: Really thats great, dd you get into the one by Degrassi? Damon: No, I got into one from Paris.... (Xandi spits her milk out.) Xandi: WHAT? Aria: Your leaving us? Damon: Well it's only for my tenth grade year, I'll be back for my eleventh grade year.... Aria: I'm gonna miss you. Xandi: i'll miss you! Damon: I'll miss you guys so so much! (All three of them hug, Damon is crying.) Damon: We'll keep in touch. Xandi: Through facerange, texting and 3-way calling 24/7! Damon: You know I'll never forget about you guys. Xandi: How could you forget about me? Aria: Hello of crouse you won't forget me I'm pregnant with your ex-boyfriends baby! Damon: Ugh, I love you guys! (Harry gets up) Harry: I'll be back, I have to use the washrooms. 'Third Plot: Mariana' (Mariana walks up to Harry) Mariana: Hey, can we talk? Harry: What is there to talk about? Mariana: A lot! Harry: I'm not helping you! Mariana: I lied, I'm not pregnant! Harry: You lied to me? Mariana: Yes, I'm sorry I just got jel... Harry: Whatever! Just don't talk to me, okay? Mariana: But Harry! Harry: No, Mariana move on! I'm done with you and your shit! (Harry walks away) Mariana: But I love you! Harry: i don't care! (Harry leaves Mariana crying, Savannah comes up to her) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts